The Invitation (One Shot)
by RebecaV
Summary: A different take to what happen with Lois and Clark after "Persuasion" (9x13) (One Shot)


Moving my stories from Kryptonsite forums to here. This is not a new story. It was posted years ago, but I decided to post all of my stories here as well.

Title: The Invitation (One-Shot)

Author: RebecaV (RebecaValdez on Ksite)

Timeframe "Persuasion" (post)

Summary: Lois and Clark talk about what happened.

A/N: Unedited. Sorry if there are any typos. Also I'm not sure if I wrote this one shot before the episode aired because there is one very important detail that doesn't match up. In the episode, Martha already knows about Lois and Clark. Or at least it seems that way when Lois called her wearing her wedding dress. For the sake of my story, Lois doesn't know that she knows.

* * *

Lois and Clark for the last twenty minutes had been arguing. It all started off at their desks at the Daily Planet. Things had quickly gotten heated up. So, Clark dragged Lois to the copy room.

"If you're looking for some making-up making out, we're haven't exactly made up," Lois said.

He shut her up with a quick kiss. A few seconds later, he pulled away. "I don't care," he said.

"What?" she asked.

For the past 20 minutes the argument had been about how crazy she went with their wedding. She was determined to convince Clark that there was something seriously wrong with her.

"I don't care," he repeated again. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I still love you even if you want a classy wedding," he said.

Lois caught on to one specific word. "You love me?" she asked.

He stood there in silence for a few seconds. "It wasn't suppose to come out that way," Clark said.

"So, you don't love me then?" Lois asked.

"No…I mean, I didn't say that," he said.

"Well now the question is out there…do you love me?" she asked.

"I-I-. Would it be too early to say I do?" Clark asked.

"Maybe…," Lois said. She smiled up at him. "But I feel the same way."

"What?" Clark asked with a smiled on his face.

"I love you too," Lois said.

He couldn't hold the smile on his face. "Don't you think it's a little weird that it's only been a little while and we're comfortable with saying we love each other?" he asked.

"Well, it has been 3 and a half months," Lois said.

"The happiest 3 and a half months of my life," Clark said.

She smiled up at him. "So, can we put this whole awkward marriage situation behind us already?"

"No," he said.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because I want us to move in together," he said.

"Cla-."

"Before you say no remember that I just confessed my love for you. You won't be able to say no without a fight," Clark said.

"I wasn't going to fight you on this," Lois admitted.

"You weren't?"

"Things between me and Chloe haven't been exactly smooth lately. I think it would be better if I move out and gave her some privacy," Lois said.

"She isn't taking our relationship good, is she?" Clark asked.

"I think there's more to it, but she's never really around to talk about it. And when she is around, we argue," Lois said.

"I'm sorry," Clark said.

"I still love her, don't get me wrong, but people change," Lois said.

"If you want, I can talk to her," Clark said.

"No. She's family. Which means we're bound to get in our fights," Lois said.

"It's my fault. She's angry with me and she's just taking it out on you," Clark said.

"Don't blame yourself, Smallville. Like I said, we're family," Lois said.

"Until then…"

"Can I crash at your place?" Lois asked.

"Not my place, Lois. Our place," Clark said.

"Only until I find an other place to live," she said.

"No. Until we break up. Which means you'll be live with me forever," Clark said.

"You have that much faith in us?" she asked. She smiled up at him.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? This is Clark Kent and Lois Lane we're talking about," Clark said.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I could always stay over at Oliver's," Lois said. She hoped that would rile something in him.

She was right. "Absolutely not. You're with me now. Which means your mine," he said.

"Oh I'm yours?"

"As long as I'm yours," he said.

"Lois Lane doesn't belong to anyone," Lois said.

"Neither did Clark Kent before Lois Lane came along," he said.

Lois smiled. "So, you…me…Kent farm?"

"Us at the Kent farm," he said.

"Just one thing," she said.

"What?"

"We have to change it to Lane-Kent."

"Not happening," he said.

"And why not?"

"Because one day you're going to be a Kent," Clark said.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you, Smallville?"

"It may be too soon to start planning for a wedding, but I know I want there to be a Clark and Lois wedding," he said.

"Clark, we barely started dating," Lois said.

"We barely started dating and I'm already sure that I want you to be my wife someday," he said.

"Lois Kent. I don't know," she said.

"Lois Lane-Kent sounds better," Clark said.

"Yeah, it does," she said. She grabbed Clark by his shirt and pulled him closer to him. "We will be sleeping in separate rooms."

"Deal," he said.

"Deal."

\S/

Clark was helping Lois move all of her stuff back into the farm.

"Do you really have to have a whole box just for cds?" Clark asked.

"Actually, those are just my WhiteSnake cds," Lois said.

Clark groaned. "I think I'll set these by the fireplace," he joked.

Lois gave him a death stare and then ran to save her Cds. She snagged them out of his hands. Then she looked down at her them. "It's ok, babies. Mommy's here," she said.

Clark laughed. "Come on, Lois. You know I wasn't going to hurt the Cds. I know they mean the world to you," he said.

Lois held on to her box of cds. "It's ok."

"So, is this how you're going to be with our babies?" Clark asked.

"Babies? With you? Yeah right," Lois said.

"Why not?" Clark asked.

"Cause I'm not mommy material," she said.

"You were just babying your cds!"

"That's different!"

"So, you're saying you wouldn't love a child of ours?" Clark asked.

"I don't have to answer that because it's never going to happen," Lois said.

"So, no kids?"

"Nope. We have Shelby," Lois said.

"Is there a way I can convince you that a Clark and Lois baby would be a brilliant idea?"

"Nope," she said.

"Picture this…when our baby turns one year old, we can throw him a birthday party. We can buy him a bike and then teach him how to ride it," Clark said.

"You said him," Lois said.

"Well, I always pictured having a boy then having a girl," he said.

"Why?"

"That way he can protect his little sister," Clark said.

"Oh really?" Lois asked.

"Yeah and if we have a girl first, she can protect her little brother. I don't care if we have a girl or a boy first. Just as long as I get to have a family with you, I'm ok," Clark said.

By now Lois was starting to like the idea of having children with Clark. Years ago, she told herself she would never have children. She had made up her mind, but in the last minute, Clark had managed to convince her otherwise. She knew for sure that she was going to have a child with Clark. He would convince her and she wouldn't be able to say no. Not to him.

"Besides, I could always get my mom to come convince you," Clark said.

Lois punched Clark in the arm. "You know I can never say no to your mom," she said.

"Exactly," he said.

"Well, your dirty trick won't work, Smallville."

"Why not?"

"Because your mom doesn't even know we're together," Lois said.

"My mom does know, Lois."

"What?!" She jumped off the couch. She looked down at Clark would was sitting on the couch. "We agreed to not tell our parents until things got serious."

"I kind of had to," Clark said.

"Why?"

"She called yesterday saying she received her invitation to our wedding," Clark said.

Lois slapped her forehead. She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She then looked up at Clark. "This is all my fault, isn't it?"

"I'm not blaming you. Actually, I feel better now that my mom knows," Clark said.

"How did she react? She thinks you're a complete idiot, doesn't she?"

"Why would she think that?" he asked.

"For dating me. You could do so much better," she said.

"She actually things dating you was the smartest thing I've ever done," he said.

"No kidding."

"She really does love you," Clark said. He smiled at her. "So do I."

Lois was about to lean in to kiss her boyfriend, but then she heard the front door open.

"We'll see if you really do," a voice said.

Immediately Lois recognized who it was.

"Daddy?"

\S/

General Lane walked inside the Kent House. He looked between Lois and Clark. He held up the wedding invitation that was mailed to him yesterday. "Anyone want to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Dadd-."

"Don't you daddy me, Lois. I didn't even know you were seeing someone. How do you think it felt to find out you were engaged!"

"It's not just anyone, dad. It's Clark. I'm in love with him," Lois said.

"In love with him? You don't know what love is," the General said.

"I'm 24 years old, dad. I know I may not be the most experience person when it comes to love, but I do know that I love Clark," she said.

It was Clark's time to talk. "General Lane, your daughter means the world to me. I love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone," Clark said.

The General stared at Clark for a couple of seconds. Then he looked over at his oldest daughter. "We need to talk," he told her.

Clark got the clue. "I'll be in the barn feeding the animals," he said. With that he left.

Lois and her father were in the house alone now. "I don't want to hear it," Lois said.

"Does he love you?" he asked.

"I've never felt so loved in my life," she said.

"You're only 24!"

"You were 22 when you married mom!

"Do you love him?"

"Who wouldn't? He's a complete gentleman," Lois said.

"Have you two slept together?" he asked.

"Daddy!"

"You're right. I don't want to know," he said.

"So, how did you find me here?"

"I thought I would find you at the Talon, but instead I found Chloe. She told me you were moving in with Clark," the general said.

"I am."

"Wouldn't you want to wait until after the wedding?"

"We're not getting married, dad."

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"I told you Smallville was a weird town. Well, let's just say I went step ford wife on Clark," Lois said.

"So, you're moving in with him but not married him?"

"Sounds about right."

"This is unacceptable," the General said.

"What is?" Lois asked.

The General did not answer his daughter's question. Instead he walked out of the house and walked off to the barn with Lois chasing after him.

There, in the barn, they found Clark feeding the animals. He looked up and smiled at both of them, but they did not smile back. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is very wrong!"

"Dad, chill out," Lois said.

"How can I chill out when my daughter is moving in with her boyfriend. Not her fiancé, but her boyfriend!"

"Look, General Lane. I may not be marrying your daughter yet, but I do love her. If there's anything I could do to prove to you how much she means to me, I would do it," Clark said.

"There is one thing," General Lane said.

"Name it," Clark said.

"You really are going to marry my daughter."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
